Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): M c M a h o n , A n d r e w PROJECT SUMMA,RY (See instotctions): The mammalian kidney has a rich history of embryological study, its physiological actions are well understood and kidney disease is one of the leading health care issues. For these and other reasons (for example the (dynamic cellular events intrinsic to the kidney program), we have chosen to focus on this system. As we wish to relate our findings as directly as possible to the clinic, the mouse is our rnodel. Combining genetic, genomic and biochemical strategies, the proposed research will define and mechanistically dissect key regulatory processes in the developing mammalian kidney. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Our goal is do determine how nephron generating stem cells are regulated to enable new approaches to treat kidney disease.